It's Been Written In Our Stars
by Threaded Needles
Summary: A collection of Helsa au one-shots, will probably vary in ratings. Feel free to request. Chapter 2 : Elsa meets an author to a book.
1. Stuck waiting for a delayed flight

➥stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it's-like-two-am au

The model blew air through her nose, irritated. Her flight to London had been pushed back for the third time, and she was tired. She brushed her bangs from her eyes tiredly and sat, perching her purse on the chair next to her.

"Excuse me-"

She groaned inwardly and sat up, heel connecting with the tiled floor. She wasn't up for signing autographs. Still she put on the face her manager wanted her to. "Yes, doll?"

He looked a little disheveled, wearing dark scrubs. His hair was getting a bit long in the back, and his facial hair needed shaving.

"Do you know when the next flight to London is leaving?"

"Not for another two hours," She replied, turning her head to let him know he was dismissed. When he didn't get the hint, she rummaged through her purse for her lipstick.

"Do you happen to have a bandage?" He asked.

Pursing her lips, she pulled a band-aid from her purse and handed it to him. She noticed the cuts on his hands and almost asked what happened, when she realized it wasn't her job to be dealing with him. She was supposed to be partying in first class and wearing a gold dress while her on-again off-again boyfriend took pictures of her.

He sat, exhausted. He tucked his hands into the pockets on the shirt and closed his eyes.

"Long day?" Shit, did that come out of her mouth?

He opens an eye and smirks. "A little yeah. Yours?"

She shrugged. Early morning for primp and prodding and adjustments for her new lingerie line, watching her hair be yanked in the mirror and her face turn to that of someone else, stepping on the scale and watching it finally drop a pound.

He rubs his eyes. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee. Want one?"

She fishes through her bag. "Skim milk, no sugar?"

He takes the crumpled money from her palm and walks down to the cafe. His scrubs are crumpled and she realizes he was probably working.

He comes back with the hot coffee and hands one to her. She wraps her painted fingernails around it and breathes it in deeply. "French vanilla?"

"I didn't know what you like, and it's my favorite." He looks down at his Styrofoam cup and drags his thumb along the lip. "So how was your day?"

"A little tiring. I had to work on my l- clothing line, and now I'm waiting for this godforsaken flight so I can go model it tomorrow evening."

He looked at her funny, then his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! You're-" His fingers snap, but he can't recall the name.

"Elsa."

"Right." He looks embarrassed while he sips his coffee. "I saw one of your shows once, my cousin dragged me to it."

"Oh?" She asked. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Signing autographs was one thing, but talking to someone about how they felt about her was different.

"The one with your blue dress. I think Anna said it was supposed to be modeled after ice."

"Yeah it was. It was pretty fun, cause I got to wear that dress and cloak that was all modest and then throw it off for the one underneath."

He smiles, listening to her talk.

"What about you? I assume you're not a critic for fashion shows because you would be saying something about my hips."

"You'd be right there. I'm a surgeon."

"A surgeon?" She asked, exasperated. Suddenly fascinated, she sat her coffee aside. "So then why are you going to London?"

"They wanted to fly me in for a surgery, but given the delays I doubt I'm going to get there in time."

"Don't they usually fly you in special?"

He shrugged. "Weather is too bad I guess?"

She didn't know a lot about flights, so she shrugged in agreement. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He smiles warmly, adjusting his shirt. "Hans Westergård."

"Like THE Westergård?"

"Well, yes."

"The ones that run the colleges and hospitals-" She cuts herself off, realizing once again that he's a surgeon. "Oh!"

"And what about you, Elsa?"

"What about me?" She asked, giggling. She held up her arm to unravel her bun into a long french braid.

"What's your family like?"

"Nothing much. My parents died when I was eighteen - on a boat to Miami for my cousin's wedding."

"Is your cousin famous too?" He asked, voice gently mocking her.

"Ever heard of Rapunzel?"

He thinks a moment. "Yes?"

"That's her. Obviously it's not her real name, but she had all that long blonde hair for, like, ever when she was filming that movie."

"I thought she was a singer?"

"Multi-talented." To be perfectly honest, Elsa had been jealous of her cousin. Not only could she act and sing, but she still had normal hobbies like knitting and gardening, plus she was pretty, though not in the doll way Elsa was.

Hans, sensing her discomfort, redirected the conversation. "So how much longer you think til the flight comes in?"

"She said two hours and..." Elsa glanced at her phone. "It's one fifty, it probably got pushed back again."

"I can ask if you like?"

"That'd be really nice of you." She smiled while he shifted his stuff aside to get up, stretching from sitting in the same position so long.

He returned ten minutes later, pulling his bag onto his lap as he sat. "Thirty minutes."

She yawned, and rifled through her purse for her compact mirror. Her eyeliner was a bit smudged, and she wanted to fix that before she saw Jack.

They sat in silence while she fixed her make up and hair, adjusting the too short silver dress and high heels. Jack was just going to have to deal with morning breath, she decided. There was no way she could stay up any longer.

They called for their flight, and she noticed a couple of other people getting up to board. She guessed no one liked riding in the middle of the night, and she briefly wonders why she is.

He jogs up to her right before she goes to get on. "Hey, so, uhm, would it be weird if I gave you my number?"

She opens her mouth to say she has a boyfriend and it'd be weird and ruin her image, but common sense reminds her that Jack is a douche who's broke up with her more times than he has bones in his body, and in the morning it's going to be another step in their endless dance of flings. So, she nods, and he scribbles down numbers on her Agent's calling card.

She walks away, already pulling out her phone to send him a message.

_Hey, gorgeous_.


	2. Author and excited reader

➥author of book gets seated next to someone reading their book and making entertaining faces at each scene au

Elsa barely looked up when the seat next to her bumped and a man with earbuds in sat down. Her book was definitely engrossing, definitely not worth trying to make painfully idle conversation.

She flipped the page while a flight attendant walked around and made sure everyone was comfortable. She found herself squeezing her legs in anticipation - the main character and her first love interest were about to kiss!

Elsa soaked in the moment, the love interest had been her favorite so far, selfless helping the failing city, saving Annie's older sister from the darkest depths of her mind, proposing to Annabelle in such a /romantic/ way... Her eyes fixated back on the page before she could get lost back in thought.

Hunter placed a hand under Annabelle's chin, tilting it upward. Her eyes fluttered close, breathing in the moment. But the kiss never came. "Oh, Annie. If only someone loved you."

Elsa choked on the sentence, rereading it in her mind. What the fuck just happened?

Elsa continued reading, frowning while Hunter set the scene. Pulling the curtains, blowing out the candles that had been set since the power outage, pouring water in the fire. Annabelle had problems with regulating heat in her body, stemming from heart issues. Essentially he was killing her and Elsa hated the newfound side of Hunter.

Hunter continued a spiel about being the poor misunderstood baby of thirteen sons. A tale of abuse and a will to prove himself spun from his lips.

"Emma was preferable, of course." She read the line with a quizzed stare. Hunter had been in love with Emma the whole time? He continued his dialogue.

He explained how he wanted to help people, but with his family there was no way for him to break from the endless abuse and be something that he wanted, to step back from the fame and fortune and be a doctor like he had dreamed.

So he had came to the city, with all it's toxicity and gangs and turf wars, hoping to meet with Emma Snow and convince her to let him help, until she freaked out and plunged the city further into desperate times. Shortly after Annabelle left him in charge, and he had the chance he always wanted to shape something into being loved and cared for... until she returned. Annabelle by no means was a good leader the city needed, and he had been banking on the fact that she and Emma both died in the brutal snowstorm outside.

"I don't hate you, really," Hunter murmured, pulling her face toward him as he knelt on the floor beside her. "Unfortunately I wouldn't have the means to help with you around."

With that, Hunter closed the door and the chapter ended.

Elsa took a deep breath before she started the next chapter. The scene opened with Emma in her room, handcuffed to her bedpost. She struggled, cursing the steel restraints, when Hunter walked in.

Elsa read the part with ease. Hunter was calm and collected, whispering encouraging words to the younger woman.

"I- I need to see Annie."

Elsa tensed as Emma said the words.

"Annie was killed from a deep wound in her chest. It was infected by the time I found her and she died shortly after."

Hunter laid out the story for Emma, not even bothering to omit his own betrayl. Emma sobbed up until the end and he gently uncuffed her, laid her down, and pulled the blankets to her chin. "You did nothing wrong, Emma."

He kissed her head, and she looked at the half blank page while she cried. The book was done, and no one had been happy.

After a few minutes she shut it, and rubbed her face off, now noticing that the man who sat next to her was looking at her curiously.

"Did you like it?"

"The book?"

He nodded, and after a moment so did she. "Hunter, wow. I didn't see it coming."

"A lot of people don't. But they also think Emma's not going to evolve into a good character either."

She was taken aback that he had read the book. Her sister said she'd found it on a clearance rack collecting dust in her bookstore when she bought it. "I didn't like Chris's family, honestly."

He smiled. "No? I think they were a last minute thing. After all one of them was supposed to help Annie and then they decide it's too hard."

Elsa was silent, listening to him talk. "I think it should be a movie, it was so good."

"Oh, no. All the movie directors want to cast them wrong, I had to turn down /Disney/. You should have seen the script."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "You work on making it into a movie?"

"More like I wrote the book." He flipped the back page open, and sure enough the candid picture of the man drinking tea bore a strong resemblance to her neighbor.

"Oh, wow. Did you feel bad about killing Annie?"

"I always knew she was gonna die, I just was never sure if Emma or Hunter was going to do it. So they both did."

Her jaw slackened.

They talked for a while longer about the book, and he explained the whole making around creating the characters, even ones that barely appeared, like Keith.

"Do you have other works?"

"Of course." He crosses his arms angrily. "Have you read Golden Lies?"

"No."

"Ah. Well, that was my favorite to write. I think if you liked Hunter you might like Eugene. His development is wonderful."

She pulled out her phone and typed the name into her notes so she'd remember.

"What's it about?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

She pouted. "Are you working on anything right now?"

"You're awfully invested in my writing for only reading one book."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Elsa shrugged. "What's it about?"

"That'd ruin the fun."

"A hint?"

"The ocean."

She frowned. Was he moving his characters to the ocean?

"It's, uhm, a bit complicated."

"Okay, who's the characters?" Elsa asked, curious. Was it about pirates? Navy? A family living on a boat? Shipwrecked?

He gently pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Before Elsa could ask he pulled out a small notebook, and she glimpsed at list upon list of characters, lines drawn to other names and stars and dots next to certain ones.

"Aaron, Elisa and Olivia are the characters I have right now, but I think I need to give Elisa a father figure and a friend."

She watched him pull out a pen and draw a line, one branching to a blank line and then starring it, then stopped. "Any ideas for a name?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

She shrugged, but he wrote it down with a question mark, and added paranthesis and wrote other things in.

"Do you write?"

"Me?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes, we are talking, correct?"

"Yes, I mean no - I don't write." She fiddled with the end of her braid, looking at him smile at her. "I work on fashion, I like making clothes appear to be made out of other things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Ice. Flowers. I think I did a dress that looked like fire once."

He listens to her closely, smiling as she explains how it's done, all the hard work into layers upon layers of fabrics and embellishments just to get it to look a certain way.

Finally they reached the airport and they walked together to the luggage pick up while she texted Anna that she was ready to be picked up.

Anna replied quickly, saying that her and Kristoff were grocery shopping and they'd pick her up in an hour. Angrily, Elsa stuffed her phone back into her purse and sat her heavy suitcase down so she could sit comfortably until then. Not even a minute later, the author sat down next to her, this time with his laptop.

"I don't think we've ever been formally introduced," He said, holding out his hand. "I'm Hans Westergård, though I suppose if you ever looked at the cover you would know that."

"Elsa Queen," She replied, blushing. She had never really looked at the cover besides long enough to read the title.

Her phone buzzed - Anna was picking her up earlier than she had thought. "I, uhm, gotta go." She pulled out a business card and stuck it between the keys on his keyboard, his fingers momentarily pausing from his rapid typing. "It was nice to meet you!"

He pulled the card out while she went outside to meet up with her sister.

He smirked at the line of digits and tucked it into his coat pocket.


	3. Anonymous Donation

➥Received an anonymous donation which saved her life, Elsa tries to find the person who so generously gave.

* * *

She woke up bleary, head groggy as she pathetically tried to take in her surroundings. Everything seemed a little dull around her, and she had the uncomfortable itch to urinate. Blankly, she took in her surroundings - beige walls, stiff bedding.

_The hospital. _

That much she remembered. Or, observed at least. Before she could form another thought, a woman entered dressed in dark blue scrubs. Her brown hair was short and choppy, pulled back with bobby pins to keep the long strands from obscuring her vision.

"Oh, you're awake! Good afternoon!" She smiled and pulled the door close, leaving just the bleak sunshine coming in through the window. She walked over to her and checked the band wrapped around her wrist. When she finally pinpointed the name she dropped her wrist back to her. "Good afternoon, Elsa. I'm your nurse, Rapunzel. I'm just gonna change your IV bag and empty your urine."

"I need to pee," She replied softly.

The nurse laughed and began to pull the bag filled with yellow liquid out from under the blankets. She examined it for a moment and then disposed of it.

"We're going to keep the catheter in until tomorrow, Elsa. By then you should be walking rather well."

The woman was far too cheerful for a nurse. She didn't feel like walking anywhere. Something in her throbbed painfully, or maybe that was just her head.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Her hair was sticky against the back of her neck. Was that from sweat?

"Oh, I'll send the physician in to talk to you. It's not really my place to discuss."

"You can't just tell me?" She asked hopelessly. She watched the nurse walk out, humming a tune. With a sigh, she let her head fall back down on the pillow.

_She was in the hospital, she had a tube stuck up her urethra, and she had an IV in her._

Without dwelling any longer, the physician entered the room. He looked rather friendly with dark hair and a smile. "Hello, Miss Arendelle. Rapunzel said you were quite confused when you woke up, huh?"

"Why am I here?"

"You had an organ transplant. A kidney. They had to use some rather strong anesthetics I'm afraid."

"I thought Anna wasn't a match?" That much she remembered, at least. The mention of the kidney made the memory of the fights for the past few weeks reemerge.

"She wasn't. You had an anonymous donor. They were supposed to give a kidney to a brother or cousin, but it turned out they didn't need it. They saw you and how sick you were and when we said you'd go on dialysis, they gave it to you."

"That's rather _nice," _She frowned, a little suspicious. "Who were they?"

"Well, honey, they were anonymous. They didn't want themselves revealed, and we'll respect that."

"Oh." She looked away. "Well, if you can tell them that I thank them."

. . .

The day after that, she was on her way home. She could walk fine, and there was no sign of infection when they checked before she left. Anna made her take it slow still, and she spent most of the day laying in bed while Anna brought her green tea and other things that 'cleansed the body'.

When Anna finally chilled out enough to leave for work, after piling blankets and pillows up for her, she pinched her cheeks and left for her job.

She laid a moment, then closed her eyes, trying to nap. It didn't come, she was well rested enough. She peeled off the long blankets off and set them aside, slinking down to the floor and grabbing her laptop, sitting it on her lap.

Quickly she opened the browser, but stopped there. She had no idea how to begin to look for the person who donated the kidney, and even if she did, what she would say? _Thanks for cutting yourself open and giving a precious organ to a complete stranger. _

She placed the laptop back down and decided to lay back down like Anna advised. She was starting to get tired, anyways.

. . .

When she woke up, she was craving a caramel frappuccino, which was odd as she didn't like coffee very much. She grabbed her purse and sat down to pull on sandals before walking down to the Starbucks a couple of blocks away from her apartment.

Normally she got an iced coffee, the few times she actually got something, but no one seemed to bat an eye when she ordered a frappe. She gave her name and sat down to wait, at least a few others mingling around who had been there far longer.

She inspected a few of the people. A woman wearing scrubs with short brown hair. A handsome man in business attire. She suddenly became aware of how terrible she looked, with a half undone bun thrown on top of her head, and rumpled shorts and a tank top from her nap.

She pulled out her phone to play around for a few minutes when someone sat down beside her. He was a tall, red haired man who immediately clutched his side in pain after sitting, and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. She turned the app off and sat her phone in her lap while searching him for pain. Did he require first aid?

"Fine," He replied, struggling for a moment. "Had surgery a few days ago, haven't quite bounced back."

"Oh, wow, I just got out of surgery too," She replied, fascinated. "What'd you have done?"

"Kidney and bone marrow removed." He took a deep sigh and removed his hand. "You?"

"I had a kidney transplant, mine were shutting down."

"I'm very sorry," He replied, looking concerned. "But I'm guessing you're feeling better?"

"_Definitely. _Especially since I won't spend the rest of my life on dialysis." She gave him a smile, but snapped her head quickly towards the counter when they called her over with her caramel frappuccino.

She picked it up, name spelled quickly, though correctly. That was something Anna always complained about when she picked hers up - "It's _Anna, _not _Ana". _She took a small sip and waved towards the man who was getting up to get his, the woman calling for _Hans. _

Hans. She liked that.

. . .

She was excused from work for the next week. They were okay with letting her heal and take her time, and to be perfectly honest she enjoyed the time off. She slept as she pleased, made foods she didn't have time to prep with her fast-paced schedule, and took short walks to Starbucks everyday.

She quickly found out Hans visited the same one everyday, and everyday he got the same order of iced coffee and a blueberry muffin. She had grown to like stopping by for whatever excuse, even if she wasn't all for the chocolate chip frappuccinos or caramel coffees, or whatever they were serving that day.

Sometimes they talked, though she was terrible at keeping the conversation going, and often relied on him to keep it coming and not let it halt when she asked about the weather while they sat right next to a window.

The Saturday before she went back to work, it poured heavily. She gloomily watched from a window in the small kitchen, wondering just how wet she'd get for the few block walk down to the coffeeshop. When she decided there was no possible way that she wouldn't end up soaking, her attention then turned to the possibility of driving there.

Though, was she really that desperate to just see him that'd she'd _drive _there?

She knew the answer was yes before her hands clasped around the keys.

. . .

Inside it was wet and smelled like a horrendous mix of coffee, chocolate and wet dog shit. People grumbled and waited around for coffees and chocolates, others complaining about obnoxious children while they stripped of their slicker and placed them over the back of their chair and ordered overly complex desserts and drinks.

She placed an order for a chocolate chip frappuccino, but judging by the fact that the woman didn't even bother to take her name, there was definitely going to be a wait on it. She squeezed around women and children, taking care not to step on feet, trying to find Hans.

When she didn't find him, she came to the realization that maybe he didn't bother with it today. After all, it was raining buckets outside and he might have preferred the off trade of shitty McDonald's coffee just for the fact the fact that he wouldn't have to enter the venue.

She twisted her braid around her finger and then sat for a moment, trying to decide if she should just leave. She had finally decided to cancel her order and leave when there was a chime of a bell. Standing in the doorway was Hans, hair wet from the rain and a double breasted coat buttoned tightly against him.

Before he could get a chance to place an order in the crowded establishment, she pulled him aside. "Good evening."

"Good evening," He echoed, looking exhausted.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to be polite though it was fairly obvious he wanted his coffee and to go home.

"I'm fine, excuse me, but I'd like to get my stuff-"

Before he could loop around her, she stopped him. "How about you come over to my place? I have coffee."

Frowning, he looked around the crowded area and then shrugged. "I guess it's better than waiting around."

. . .

She didn't seem to notice the discoloration of her linens, or the cracks in her walls, or dying plants that was her house any other day. The second Hans entered, however, she seemed keenly aware of it all. She pulled off her jacket and shoes, slipping on her house shoes and then took his coat to hang up while he untied his own shoes.

"Cozy," He remarked, picking up a picture of Anna and her during Prom years ago. She imagined he probably lived in a nice, clean flat with room. Her's was crowded together, and while clean, always kept up the appearance of messiness.

She bit her lip and nodded, then wandered off to the kitchen to start on the coffee. He inspected a few more of the pictures she had crammed on her coffee table before following her.

She poured the water in and then set it to brew a pot.

"If you have a coffee pot, why do you buy coffee every day?" He asked.

"Ah, ha, uhm, cravings?" She placed the bag back in her cupboard, watching the glass of the pot steam up. "Why do you?"

"Convenience," He replied. She stared up at him, looking over his features. Not everything was perfect about him, no, with masses of freckles, and green eyes so dark they looked like asparagus, scars from life and wrinkles of worry, he was anything but perfection. But her mind seemed to glance over all of that.

"What makes it so convenient?"

"Well, let's see, it's right next my workplace, so I can get something before and after every day. Not only that, but there's this really cute girl that's been there the past few days that's captured my attention."

She felt her heart stutter, just staring up at him while he talked, and the coffee maker puttered out weak black coffee loudly.

"You know, the day I got my kidney out, I saw you in the hospital."

"Really?"

He nodded, tucking a strand of flyaway hair behind her ear. "I was supposed to donate it to my older brother, Leo, but it turned out he had just some blocked passages that got cleared up and he was fine."

"Oh." She frowned, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "So what happened to your kidney?"

"Well." He placed a hand against her back, right around the spot where the kidney was. "It's in you now."

Her legs almost buckled underneath her. "I - what?"

"I gave my kidney to you, Elsa. I saw you laying there, all defeated and crying and I knew it was the right thing to do." His hand traced circles on her back.

She didn't know what to say. A thank you wouldn't suffice. He had basically saved her life. Impulsively, she reached up and kissed him, hands going to his shoulders.

Rather than push her away, or pull back himself, she felt his rather strong arms push her up against the counters and knit his fingers into her damp hair.

She opened her mouth to gasp, and he pulled away, one hand tangled in her hair, the other sliding under her shirt. The coffee maker screeched, signaling that the coffee was done, but it was the last thing on her mind while she struggled to gain good bearing for oxygen, staring up at him.

She brushed her chest off a bit, clearing her throat. "Maybe, we should do this somewhere else?" She asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to spill hot coffee everywhere."

He smiled and picked her up in his arms like she was a ragdoll. Underneath his button-down she could feel the ripple of his muscles under his shirt. What the hell was up with that? He carried a briefcase everyday.

"Which one is your room?" He asked, blushing a little. He had opened the door to the linen closet. She reached to point to the one on the far left. He turned the knob and walked in, flipping on the light.

Her room illuminated, the pale, dim light bringing to view her wide bed, her dresser and desk crammed in the small room. He placed her on the bed, again like she was a doll, and crawled over her to kiss her again.

He was intoxicating. His breath smelled of peppermints, something she saw him constantly chewing or sucking on while he waited, and his hands wandered all over her small frame.

She moved a bit, wriggling under his weight and finally pulled the shirt up and then over her head, messing up her hair.

He kissed her again, but this time travelled. Wet against her neck, light against her collarbone and teasing as he scraped his teeth along her cold flesh. His hips rolled down against hers, her wet shorts from the walk in the rain rubbing against his dress pants that restrained his hardening cock.

Her hands went to her hair, and then to the sheets, searching for purchase, when he slid two fingers into her shorts and teased her against the lace of her panties. His mouth which had ceased his travel across her shivering skin, darted out to taste her through her bra, which she made quick work of discarding and him letting his tongue and teeth lavish over her hardened nipples.

She let out a cry of pleasure as he pushed down the mesh shorts, and the panties and let his fingers press and play with her swollen clit, and then slide against her slick opening. His tongue flicked over her left nipple while his first finger pushed into her and curled. She cried out without meaning too, and he only took it as encouragement.

He continued at the pace he had, slowly adding another finger while he brought out pleasure in every inch of her. Her toes curled and her face flushed with heat, whimpering pathetically for him while her fingers tightened in the sheets of her bed.

And then he stopped.

His fingers pulled out from her, slick with herself, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She was suddenly rather aware of her nakedness and moved to cover herself, but he held her still to stand and remove his restraining clothing.

Tie, shirt, shoes, pants and then he had his hand wrapping around himself, jerking it a bit before he sat back down next to her, the bed dipping down. "Are you okay with this?" He asked.

She only nodded and kissed him. The dull pain in her back was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure she felt when spread her legs and pushed in, easing himself into her. Not that she wasn't grateful for it, but she was so aroused, she barely felt any resistance. Her hands reached up to his arms and then dug her fingernails into his skin. Having left her on the brink of an orgasm beforehand, she could feel this one building up quickly within her as he completely filled her.

He pulled out about halfway and then slammed back into her. She howled his name, orgasm crashing around her as he pressed kisses along her neck. She pushed against him, trying to ride it out for as long as possible, which helped when he was willing to pull her legs tight around his hips and thrust into her hard, making her arch at each movement. There was no way she was going to move tomorrow, what with the dull pain in her back reminding her that rough sex was probably on the "don't do" list of activities she could and could not do after surgery, and the way her legs were quaking while he held her.

She was at the highest peak of pleasure for several minutes, writhing and whimpering until she finally felt her hands go limp around him as he stiffened, and warmth spread inside of her.

Before she could think too much into it, he pulled a blanket over them, trapping heat in while he gave her another kiss.

"Thank you," She said, giggling as he pressed a kiss under her ear.

"For what?"

"For everything."


End file.
